


Sweater Weather

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Banter, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Nagito forgets his sweater on a cold winter day, and Byakuya has to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream and I thought it was cute, so I had to write it. I HAD to. I love these two so much and I need more content of them ;-;
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Oh, stop your complaining already.”

Byakuya glanced down at Nagito to see him hugging himself. “You knew it was going to be cold out yet chose to wear your usual attire. That’s entirely on you.”

The shorter boy moved his hands to his pockets. The cold wind blew his frizzy white hair into his face that made him have to remove a hand from his pocket to push it aside. 

“I’m not complaining,” Nagito said. “I’m just saying it would have been a nice warning if you told me it was going to be colder than usual.”

“Perhaps you should have checked for yourself before we left the house,” the blonde retorted, adjusting his jacket. 

Nagito opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. He shivered. “Yeah, maybe.”

They walked in silence along the sidewalk for a while. It was getting late, and the weather was getting colder as the dark came in. 

The couple had gone out to run a few errands on this cold, winter day and were on their way home at this point. How Nagito had lasted the whole day under these conditions was beyond Byakuya’s understanding. The white haired boy had said nothing up until this point though.

Byakuya felt Nagito snake his arm between his and move in closer to him as they walked. He could feel the boy shaking from the cold. 

“Nagito, are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yes, I’m f-fine,” he responded. “A little c-cold is all. Apologies if I’m a bit of an annoyance. I’ve bothered you enough already.”

Byakuya sighed. “Don’t start talking like that. You know you annoy me less than others do.”

Nagito chuckled. “That’s very kind of you, but I know when I’m being a bother.”

“You’re not bothering me too much.”

Nagito squeezed Byakuya’s arm. “I-” He let out a small sneeze. He wiped his nose. 

“I told you to bring a thicker jacket,” Byakuya said. “Now, look. You’re going to get sick.”

“No, I’m not.”

He sneezed again.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks. “That’s it.” He began unzipping his own jacket.

“Togami, what are you doing?” Nagito asked.

By the time he had finished asking, Byakuya was already taking off his jacket. He made a hand motion to hand something over. “Give me your jacket.”

“What-”

“Just do as I say.”

Nagito hesitated but ultimately did as he was told. He handed it to Byakuya. 

Byakuya stepped closer and began putting his jacket on the shorter boy. He put his arms through the sleeves and zipped it up tight as though dressing a child. Nagito tried to oppose when he figured out Byakuya was doing, but the blonde shut him up.

Once the other was all bundled up, Byakuya dawned the normal green jacket that Nagito usually wore. 

“There,” he said. “That’s better.”

Nagito’s face was a light shade of pink, but Byakuya wasn’t sure if that was because of the cold or not. He gave him a smile. “Thank you,” Nagito said just above a whisper.

“Don’t mention it,” he said. He stuck his arm out, and Nagito held onto it. He felt a shiver run down his own spine. 

Nagito sneezed again. “Heh… sorry.” He sniffled.

Byakuya sighed. “When we get home, you’re going to take a hot shower and go straight to bed.”

Nagito nodded.

“And I’m going to make you a hit drink to help clear your sinuses. Understood? You’re not to get out of bed until you're feeling better.”

Nagito nodded again. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, come along. Let’s get home.”

With that, they continued home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like that short lil one-shot. I just needed to write something fluffy. 
> 
> Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Thanks for reading!


End file.
